DISORDER
by lauratrouble
Summary: Esquizofrenia. Enfermedad mental caracterizada por alteraciones de la personalidad, alucinaciones y pérdida de contacto con la realidad. Antes de dar un diagnóstico, hay que observar la presencia por más de seis meses de los siguientes síntomas: ideas delirantes, lenguaje desorganizado, alucinaciones, síntomas negativos y catatonia u otro comportamiento anormal. AU. posible OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISORDER**

_Esquizofrenia. Enfermedad mental caracterizada por alteraciones de la personalidad, alucinaciones y pérdida de contacto con la realidad. Antes de dar un diagnóstico, hay que observar la presencia por más de seis meses de los siguientes síntomas: ideas delirantes, lenguaje desorganizado, alucinaciones, síntomas negativos y catatonia u otro comportamiento anormal. De igual manera, primero se deberá descartar la presencia de otros trastornos mentales, del ánimo, consumo de sustancias y otras afecciones medicas generales que afecten a la corteza cerebral._

* * *

—Lo siento mucho, señora Saotome —dijo el médico para después agregar— Recuerde que no todo está perdido. Empezaremos con el tratamiento lo más pronto posible, y si todo va bien y la respuesta de su esposo a los medicamentos es la que esperamos, no tendrá mayor problema que acudir a la consulta de manera constante.

Akane solo asintió y se levantó con prisa, le urgía irse de esa clínica lo más pronto posible.

Dio las gracias y salió del consultorio. En la sala de espera estaba Ranma, quien miraba atentamente el techo, como si algo de su interés se encontrará ahí. No le sorprendió. Era la misma escena que había observado durante los últimos 14 meses.

En seguida, una enfermera se acercó.  
—Señora, le hemos aplicado un antipsicótico a su marido para que así no tenga problemas en llevarlo de regreso a casa. La dosis fue pequeña y se administró solo para calmar un poco la agitación. Aquí está la receta y esta tarjeta, cuando vaya a la farmacia muéstrela y le darán un descuento. —Y se retiró.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y se preguntó cómo es que la vida puede cambiar de un día a otro, sin esperarlo, sin estar preparado y sin más visiones que el fracaso.

—Vamos Ranma, tenemos que volver a casa.

—¡Oh, Akane! ¡Vamos! Me comenzaba a aburrir aquí ¿Podemos llegar a la heladería? —Ranma se levantó pesadamente y Akane lo siguió. A decir verdad, él seguía luciendo como una persona sana, más no era así, y Akane se alegraba que de que al menos todavía la reconociera.

* * *

_7 MESES ANTES._

Fue en una tarde de julio cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de Ranma, con quién llevaba cuatro años de matrimonio no era normal. Había notado como a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y que otras observaba el techo asustado, como si hubiera algo o alguien estuviera atosigándolo.  
Este comportamiento se había presentado desde hace unos siete meses, pero cada vez se hacía más frecuente y los episodios en los que Ranma se perdía, eran más duraderos.

No le había tomado importancia por el hecho de que Ranma era sumamente distraído y perdía atención con frecuencia.

Pero todo cambio ese mismo día.

Ella se encontraba tendiendo la ropa ya lavada y a su vez, reflexionaba la posible causa del comportamiento de su marido. Aprovechó el que Ranma estuviera descansando en el patio para realizar dicha tarea y a su vez, para vigilarlo un poco ya que su comportamiento la tenía preocupada. En un ligero descuido, Ranma desapareció de su vista. Aquello la sobresalto.  
—¡Ranma! ¡¿Ranma, en dónde estás?! —No hubo respuesta, lo que le pareció extraño.

Entró a la casa. Buscó en cada recámara existente, en el baño, en el dojo, el patio delantero, y no lo encontró. Pensó en la posibilidad de que él hubiera salido fuera del hogar, pero recordó que había un lugar que había olvidado revisar: la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allá esperando encontrar a su esposo rebuscando en la heladera o bebiendo un poco de agua, pero en su lugar, la escena que se le presentó, la dejo horrorizada: el hombre estaba intentando cercenar su brazo izquierdo con afilado cuchillo para cortar carne.  
Inmediatamente corrió a su lado y le quitó el instrumento.  
—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —

Ranma la miró, no supo que hacer y entonces su rostro se llenó de pánico. Quiso arrebatar el cuchillo a Akane, pero ella lo lanzó lejos junto con la canasta que contenía el resto de los instrumentos de cocina y a su vez le impidió el paso.  
—¡Quiero que me expliques que demonios te pasa Ranma!

Acorralado, él habló.  
—La chica pelirroja me amenazó. Dijo que si no hacía lo que ella decía, te mataría. No tuve opción Akane, no quiero que nada te pase.

Y lo que siguió fue el deseo de no haberse enterado de nada. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerle daño a ella? O aún peor, ¿quién rayos era "la chica pelirroja" a la que Ranma se refería? ¿Por qué en lugar de enfrentarse como siempre, se dejó manipular? ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

No pudo pensar más. No tenía tiempo, las heridas de Ranma eran profundas y sangraban demasiado. Como pudo amarró una franela que usaba para limpiar en el brazo de él para tratar de frenar la hemorragia, y después corrió hacia el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, había pensado en la posibilidad de salir en busca de su vecina, quien era enfermera, pero bajo la creencia de que algo estaba mal con Ranma, dejarlo solo no era una opción. Solo esperaba a que el cuerpo de emergencia arribara rápido a su residencia.

* * *

Disorder Capítulo 1: Inicio.


	2. Chapter 2

_Una vez que se determina que existe psicosis, ¿puede atribuirse a algún trastornos mental distinto de la esquizofrenia? Es necesario tener en cuenta al menos tres series de posibilidades.  
__Antes que nada, el primer lugar en cualquier diagnóstico pertenece a diferenciar el cuadro clínico de otros causados por enfermedades físicas. Anamnesis, exploración física y pruebas de laboratorio deben ser revisadas en busca de evidencia. A continuación. hay que descartar los trastornos relacionados con el consumo excesivo de sustancias ¿El paciente tiene antecedentes de consumo excesivo de alcohol o drogas ilegales? Algunas de estas sustancias pueden provocar síntomas psicóticos que se parecen mucho a la esquizofrenia.  
__Por último, considerar los trastornos del estado de ánimo._

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos meses, el comportamiento de Ranma se volvió más extraño.

Muchas veces entraba en estado catatónico, otras, alucinaba y durante las noches, despertaba desesperado rogando silencio. Ranma seguía hablando de la chica pelirroja, a quien había descrito físicamente como "él mismo en su versión femenina", una mujer ruda que lo amenazaba con matar a sus seres queridos si no se autolesionaba.

La escena sucedida en julio se repitió, pero esta vez, Akane, anticipando sus movimientos le arrebató el cuchillo, el joven esposo corrió hacia el comedor. Ahí, se arrodilló y comenzó a rogar perdón a un ser inexistente. Gritaba, lloraba y su rostro se mostraba lleno de terror.  
—¡Te lo ruego, no le hagas nada a mi Akane! ¡Te suplico que me perdones! ¡Te juro que no se volverá a repetir! —decía inclinándose una y otra vez llorando como un niño desprotegido y a la vez muerto de miedo.

Su brazo herido no dejaba de sangrar, pero ni así se detuvo. Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.  
Akane al borde la desesperación, tuvo que golpear fuertemente a Ranma a la cabeza con un sartén para noquearlo. Cuando lo logró, fue rápidamente en busca de uno de los vecinos, y le pidió de favor que la llevara a ella y a su esposo al hospital más cercano.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, un médico (cercano a la familia, por cierto) recibió rápidamente a Akane al ver lo alterada que se encontraba. Mientras atendían a Ranma, ella era entrevistada acerca de lo sucedido ese día, el comportamiento que había presentado su esposo los meses anteriores y como estos parecían empeorar con el paso del tiempo.  
Indagaron en todos los aspectos de su vida, desde los datos básicos, hasta los posibles antecedentes de otras enfermedades, si estaba siendo medicado y controlado recientemente, si había sufrido traumas psicológicos, físicos o si consumía algún tipo de droga o estupefaciente.

La respuesta a la mayoría de las preguntas referentes al historial médico de Ranma fue un rotundo_ no _, él siempre había sido un hombre sano.

El médico analizando a fondo e imaginando diferentes escenarios, movió la cabeza de lado a lado negando —Señora Saotome, sospecho que nos encontramos ante alguno de los siguientes casos: un problema mental o un daño de la función cerebral. No estoy seguro de ninguno, pero basándome en el historial de su marido, tampoco encuentro problemas físicos, desafortunadamente yo no soy el adecuado para darle una solución ahora, tampoco puedo diagnosticar y tratándose de este tipo de afecciones, lo mejor sería buscar un especialista. Deme un momento mientras contacto a uno de mis colegas que esta especializado en el área psiquiátrica, él podrá ayudarla —Y dicho esto, el médico salió de la sala de curaciones para realizar una llamada.

Akane se quedó en la habitación que funcionaba como consultorio y habitación temporal.  
Detrás de ella había una cortina, al otro lado se encontraba Ranma quien era tendido por una enfermera.

La cortina fue abierta.

—Señora Saotome, ya curamos y volvimos a suturar la herida de su esposo. Realizamos un lavado profundo, era un corte muy profundo que por si solo hubiera tardado algunos meses en sanar por completo. —Dijo, para después agregar — al despertar se encontraba muy alterado, por lo que tuvimos que sedarlo, estará dormido al menos unos 40 minutos pero el efecto durará unas 3 horas más. —Akane agradeció y la enfermera se retiró.  
La joven miró al durmiente de la camilla, respiraba tranquilo, ajeno a los problemas que lo rodeaban. ¿En qué punto el comportamiento del hombre que ama cambio de forma tan radical?

Estaba a punto de acercarse a él cuando el doctor ingresó de nuevo.  
—Señora Saotome, he logrado contactar con mi colega. Ha aceptado atenderlo ahora mismo, no podemos dejar que pase el tiempo. Si lo síntomas de su esposo siguen empeorando, la situación puede volverse más complicada. —Dijo.

Akane solo asintió. Estaba a punto de preguntar el lugar y costos de su cita con el médico psiquiatra y como es que llegaría hasta allá con Ranma en el estado de sedación que se encontraba, pero el doctor se adelantó.  
—Por los costos no se preocupe señora, he hablado con mi amigo y le dará precios especiales y esta primera cita será gratuita. Le entregaré esta tarjeta y deberá mostrársela al doctor cuando la reciba, así, él sabrá que es usted quien va por recomendación mía. —Y agregó —Por el traslado no se preocupe, una ambulancia los llevará hasta allá.

Nuevamente, la joven agradeció y médico se retiró. En seguida llegó un camillero. Tomo la camilla donde se encontraba Ranma y le pidió a Akane que lo siguiera —La ambulancia esta lista, señora —.

Y la pareja, acompañado de un par de paramédicos, se retiró del hospital.

* * *

Disorder Capítulo 2: Progresión.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

_La esquizofrenia suele iniciar alrededor de los 25 años de edad. El inicio de la enfermedad después de los 40 años sugiere algún otro diagnóstico. podría tratarse un trastorno delirante, pero es necesario descartar trastornos del estado de ánimo._

_La enfermedad en sí inicia de manera gradual, con frecuencia de modo imperceptible. Por lo menos seis meses antes de que establezca el diagnóstico, el comportamiento empieza a cambiar. Justo desde el inicio, puede incluir ideas delirantes o alucinaciones; o puede ser anunciado por síntomas más leves, como creencias peculiares pero no psicóticas._

_Si bien la mayoría de los pacientes mejora con el tratamiento, pocos se recuperan al grado de volver completamente a su condición premórbida. El tratamiento adecuado casi siempre implica el uso de fármacos antipsicóticos, los cuales, a pesar del riesgo de efectos colaterales, con frecuencia deben tomarse de por vida._

* * *

El trayecto del hospital a la clínica psiquiátrica fue de unos 20 minutos. Akane se mostraba tranquila, pero por dentro sentía como la incertidumbre y la preocupación se hacían más grandes, se sentía nerviosa, y a su vez, asustada. No temía por la estabilidad que (al fin) había conseguido, temía por Ranma, porque no volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, uno de los conductores tomó un radio y avisó que "el traslado" ya estaba llegando. Después de algunos minutos, la ambulancia estacionó frente a urgencias, ahí una enfermera los esperaba.  
Al bajar, uno de los paramédicos le entrego una carpeta a la enfermera, esta, contenía el expediente clínico de Ranma y le dio (lo que Akane consideró un resumen) de los hechos.  
Después, ingresaron. Uno de los jóvenes que iba en la ambulancia llevaba la camilla donde estaba Ranma mientras iba explicando la situación y los procedimientos realizados antes de su llegada al lugar. Akane caminaba detrás de ambos.  
Finalmente, la enfermera se detuvo frente a una puerta y tomó el expediente de Ranma, en seguida, hizo agradeció y el chico de la ambulancia se despidió.  
Inmediatamente después, llegó un camillero para ingresar con la camilla al consultorio. Cuando entraron, la enfermera entregó los papeles al médico y le comunicó la situación. El camillero colocó a Ranma sobre una cama, y ambos se retiraron. 

—Buenas tardes señora Saotome, soy el doctor Tamiya, especializado en psiquiatría. Mi colega, el doctor Kamiyama, me ha hablado de usted y su esposo — Y extendió la mano.  
Akane tomó la mano del doctor saludándolo. Estaba sorprendida, el hombre a pesar de ser alguien entrado (quizá) en sus 50 años, mostraba una actitud suave y cálida.

—Gracias por recibirnos tan rápido doctor, soy Akane Saotome — devolvió el gesto agradecida

Después de la presentación, Akane fue interrogada de nuevo por la preguntas que le fueron hechas en el hospital general, y respondió a todas de la misma manera que lo había hecho. La diferencia fue que, esta vez, el médico tenía una lista en la que oba marcando ciertos puntos.

—Bien, señora. En base a los datos que me dio, podemos descartar cualquier enfermedad física. Ahora bien, parece ser que efectivamente su marido está pasando por un cuadro psicótico, no puedo darle diagnóstico certero ni específico ya que, dentro de la psiquiatría, muchas enfermedades coinciden en un gran número se síntomas, por lo que hay que valorar exhaustivamente a su esposo y realizarle ciertos estudios para llevar a un diagnóstico. Y es mi deber decirle que sólo este proceso puede tardar hasta 4 meses —Aclaró.

Cuando dijo esto, Akane se sintió perdida, ¿tendría que esperar 4 meses para saber qué era lo que estaba mal con Ranma?

El doctor puedo ver claramente como parecía que Akane colapsaría. Él sabía que lo haría en algún momento. Llevaba 15 años ejerciendo su profesión y había visto muchos casos parecidos, donde la estabilidad familiar se vería afectada por un trastorno psiquiátrico, sin embargo, tenía que ser claro con ella desde el principio.

El galeno estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando notó que Ranma había despertado.

—¿Akane? —Ella inmediatamente reaccionó. Quiso acercarse, pero el doctor se lo impidió .

—Es mejor que no se acerque, él podría reaccionar de manera violenta —le dijo el doctor en un susurro, y ella obedeció.

—Hola, ¿cómo te sientes, Ranma? —preguntó Akane.

Él no contesto de manera inmediata. Primero, dio un vistazo al lugar desconocido en el que se encontraba. Después, recordó los hechos sucedidos antes de perder la consciencia, y procedió a preguntar de manera desesperada.  
—¿Akane? ¿En dónde estamos? —  
Ella notó que su esposo comenzaba a alterarse de nuevo, así que le contestó de la manera más suave que pudo.  
—Tranquilo Ranma estamos en un consultorio médico —Dijo, diciendo la verdad a medias —tu herida se abrió, y tuve que traerte para que la curaran —.

Él inmediatamente trato de sentarse, pero notó que su cuerpo no le respondía de la manera en que lo hacía siempre.  
—¿Akane? —Habló de nuevo —¿Qué pasó con la mujer pelirroja? ¿En dónde está? ¡Akane! ¡Necesito que me respondas! ¡Por favor! O si no, ¡Ella se enfadará conmigo! —.  
La mirada de ambos cambió. Akane se sorprendió, y el doctor, se preocupó.

—Tranquilo Ranma, ella no nos siguió hasta aquí. Descansa, aquí podrás hacerlo en paz al menos por algunos momentos —Dijo Akane.

El doctor, aprovechando que Ranma parecía estar lucido a medias, intervino.  
—Señora Saotome, ¿podría permitirme algunos momentos a solas con su marido? Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas —.  
Akane asintió preocupada y algo reticente, y, dándole una última mirada a Ranma, salió del consultorio.

El doctor, ahora a solas con Ranma, comenzó de nuevo con el cuestionario. Tomó una silla y la llevo cerca de la cama en donde se encontraba él, pero esta vez solo se dedicó a tratar de conocer más los síntomas específicos que presentaba dicho paciente.  
—Muy bien, señor Saotome, hace algunos momentos lo escuche hablar acerca de una chica pelirroja y también, escuche como dijo que "ella se iba a enojar con usted. ¿Podría explicarme de que es lo que usted hablaba? —.

Ranma intuyendo las buenas intenciones del hombre de la bata, decidió confiarle lo que le aquejaba.

* * *

—Le diré todo desde el principio, doctor. —Y continuo. —La pelirroja apareció hace unos cinco meses. Al principio, solo llegaba a platicar conmigo. Ella decía que provenía de China, y que estaba ahí en busca de mi ayuda para poder regresar a su país.  
Me pareció una situación extraña, y nunca le hable de ella a mi esposa porque tenía miedo de que se pusiera celosa y malentendiera la situación.  
La mujer, que se hizo llamar Ko-chan me visitaba cada martes por la mañana, específicamente cuando Akane se encontraba fuera de la casa haciendo las compras, y fue así durante los primeros dos meses desde su llegada.  
Pero al tercer mes, ella comenzó a visitarme también durante las noches. Aquello me asustó mucho. Ella aparecía aproximadamente a las 12:00 de la noche en mi cuarto mientras yo dormía, y para evitar que Akane se diera cuenta salía a la cocina, donde podía platicar con ella y después se retiraba, como a la 1:30.  
Solamente una vez Akane se dio cuenta de que no estuve en la cama durante casi dos horas, así que le dije que no tenía sueño en ese momento, así que baje a leer un poco para no despertarla y para recuperar las ganas de dormir. —

El doctor escuchaba atentamente a Ranma, y tomaba anotaciones de todos los datos que creía, eran relevantes.  
—Prosiga, señor Saotome. —

—Llámeme Ranma, aún soy joven, lo que pasa es que me case cuando aún era un chiquillo, ¡Ahh! las cosas de la vida— Agregó Ranma, quien ahora parecía relajado, como si los acontecimientos de más temprano nunca hubieran sucedido —En fin. El día que Akane se dio cuenta que "estuve desaparecido" luego de aquello, apareció un panda. Él me dijo que debía alejarme de Ko-chan, que ella era malvada y solo buscaba hacerme daño a mí y a querida Akane ¿Puede creerlo? En un principio lo ignore, ya que, aunque Ko-chan apareció de una manera extraña, nunca había mostrado un comportamiento agresivo u hostil.  
Y a partir de ahí varias "personas" más aparecieron y cada una tenía su personalidad. Por ejemplo, esta Nana, que es una gata. Ella es muy dulce y muy juguetona, y pelea seguido con Yon, que es un ratón muy amargado, todo lo contrario a la gatita.  
También esta Kyuu, un pajarito con un cuerpo que asemeja a un nueve y que dice estar enamorado de mi esposa ¿usted puede creerlo? —

El doctor seguía anotando. Conforme más describía Ranma, el doctor sospechaba cada vez de una enfermedad en específico, pero nada estaba dicho.  
—Entonces, joven Ranma. Dice conocer a varios entes que… —Pero Ranma interrumpió.

—No son entes doc, son animales reales, y pueden hablar ¿no es maravilloso? Justo ahora me siento como una princesa de esos cuentos que les gustan a las mujeres, en donde la protagonista es amiga de los animales y puede comunicarse con ellos. —Dijo Ranma, y el doctor volvió a anotar.

—En fin —Soltó un suspiro —Cuando estaba a mediados del tercer mes desde la llegada de Ko-chan, su comportamiento dio un cambio radical.  
Una tarde de julio, mientras Akane y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio, ella apareció. y me dijo "Ranma, querido, necesito que hagas algo por mí", yo la miré tratando de darle a entender que no podía prestarle atención en ese momento porque Akane se encontraba cerca, y aunque ella se encontraba ocupada tendiendo alguna ropa, temía que se diera cuenta y se armara una pelea entre mujeres. Estaba a punto de decirle que no a Ko-chan, cuando ella me mostro un cuchillo, "Ranma, querido, si no haces lo que te digo, tu amada esposa será quien pague las consecuencias", fue lo que me dijo.  
Yo temiendo por la vida de mi amada Akane, la obedecí. Ko-chan me dijo que me dirigiera hacia la cocina, tomara un cuchillo y cortara mi brazo izquierdo. No sabe cuánto temí doc, lo peor de todo era que no podía pelear con Ko-chan porque era una mujer, y mi madre me enseño que a una chica nunca debería de golpearla, así que seguí las ordenes de Ko-chan.  
Mientras realizaba el corte Akane llegó. Yo temí por ella de nuevo, doc. Mi esposa me arrebató el cuchillo y aventó lo más lejos que pudo. Yo trate de buscar a Ko-chan, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, así que solo deje que Akane me ayudara, y que me alegré de que al menos por ese día la pelirroja hubiera preferido regresar a su casa —.

El facultativo escuchaba atentamente y se mostró lo más neutral posible.

* * *

Disorder capítulo 3: Historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Akane escuchaba todo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, ¿cómo es que no había notado el comportamiento de Ranma?  
Decidió retirarse, si había algo más que saber, después se lo preguntaría al doctor; así que se sentó y tomó uno de los libros que se encontraban en el pequeño mueble que estaba al lado del sillón del área de espera.

Tomó el primero, se titulaba "Trastornos y testimonios". Lo hojeó, notó que en este se hablaban de experiencias vividas por los familiares de personas con diferentes trastornos, le pareció algo interesante, tal vez podría encontrar casos parecidos al de Ranma. Así que comenzó a leer.

Durante unos 30 minutos estuvo leyendo algunas experiencias de personas con trastornos del estado de ánimo, en donde platicaban de un joven con trastorno bipolar que terminó hospitalizado debido a alguno de sus actos impulsivos, hasta el caso de una chica con depresión que había intentado (fallidamente) suicidarse más de 6 veces.

La siguiente página, que marcaba el titulo de una nueva sección, estaba arrancada. No le tomó importancia y siguió leyendo.

* * *

_**Bob Naples.**_

_Como dijo su hermana, Bob Naples era un niño tranquilo, silencioso, nada que pudiese calificarse como extraño o peculiar. Sin embargo, su familia jamás hubiera pensado que podría ocurrirles algo como esto. _

_Bob estaba sentado dentro de un consultorio diminuto en una parte alejada del pasillo. Musitaba y mecía la pierna descubierta que tenia recargada sobre el brazo de la silla. La única prenda que llevaba era el saco de una pijama de rayas rojas y blancas. Un auxiliar trató de cubrirle las piernas con una sábana verde, pero él se rió y la tiró al piso. _

_Resultó difícil para su hermana Sharon decir en qué momento había comenzado a cambiar Bob. Nunca había sido muy sociable, ; "incluso podrías llamarlo solitario" reveló. Rara vez reía y siempre parecía distante, casi frío; nunca aparentó disfrutar mucho de lo que hacía. Cinco años después de terminar la secundaria, seguía viviendo en casa de su hermana mientras trabajaba en la tienda de maquinaria de su esposo, pero en realidad nunca vivió __**con**__ ellos, no del todo. Jamás había tenido una novia o novio. Ni siquiera sabían en realidad cuál era su real preferencia en lo que al amor se refiere, aunque en ocasiones hablaba con un par de compañeros de la escuela si llegaban por ahí. Alrededor de un año y medio antes, Bob había dejado de salir por completo y ni siquiera regresaba las llamadas telefónicas. Cuando Sharon le preguntó por qué, él le dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Pero lo único que hacía cuando no estaba trabajando era permanecer en su habitación.  
__El esposo de Sharon le había dicho que, en el trabajo, Bob permanecía en su puesto de trabajo durante los descansos y hablaba incluso menos que antes. "A veces, Dave solía escuchar a Bob reírse solo. Cuando le preguntaba que era lo gracioso, Bob levantaba los hombros y se volteaba, y regresaba a su trabajo".  
__Durante más de un año, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Hasta que dos meses antes, Bob había comenzado a permanecer despierto toda la noche. La familia solía escucharlo golpear en su cuarto, azotar cajones y de vez en cuando arrojar objetos. A veces se escuchaba como si estuviera hablando con alguien, pero su habitación estaba en el segundo piso y no tenía conexión con el mundo exterior.  
__Dejó de ir a trabajar. "Por supuesto, Dave nunca lo despidió", continuó Sharon. "Pero estaba somnoliento por no dormir durante la noche, y cabeceaba constantemente mientras trabajaba con el torno. En ocasiones, simplemente lo dejaba girando y se dirigía a la ventana para asomarse. Dave se sintió aliviado cuando dejo de ir"._

_En las últimas semanas, lo único que Bob decía era "Gilgamesh". En una ocasión, Sharon le pregunto lo que significaba y el respondió "No es un zapato rojo mueble sobre una tecla de retroceso". Esto la impresiono tanto que lo escribió. Después de eso, renunció a tratar de pedirle explicaciones.  
__Sharon solo podía especular como Bob había ido a dar al hospital. Cuando regresó a casa de la tienda de abarrotes, él se había ido. Entonces, sonó el teléfono y era la policía, que le informaba que lo llevarían al hospital. Un guardia de seguridad en el centro comercial lo había detenido. Estaba balbuceando algo de Gilgamesh y no llevaba nada de ropa, excepto el saco de pijama. Sharon se limpió el rabillo del ojo con la manga de su blusa. "Ni siquiera es su pijama, es de mi hija"._

* * *

Akane terminó de leer el caso de un hombre estadounidense con esquizofrenia. Recordó que algunos de los síntomas que presentaba el hombre del relato, se parecían a los que manifestaba Ranma en los últimos meses.  
—¿Y sí Ranma tiene algo parecido? —Se pregunto a sí misma.

Dentro de las cuatro paredes, Ranma continuaba su relato, terminando de explicar como había sido su último encuentro con Ko-chan, que había sido hace algunas horas.  
El doctor movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza de manera negativa y se levantó.  
—Tengo que salir un momento, espéreme aquí señor Saotome —Y salió del consultorio.

Se paró fuera del consultorio y con la mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de Akane, a quien encontró sentada en el sofá de espera con una de las revistas en mano.  
Se acercó a ella y carraspeó para llamar su atención. La mujer levantó la mirada y cerró la revista, colocándola de nuevo en su lugar.  
—Señora Saotome, he terminado de entrevistar a su esposo. Ahora, necesito informarle de algunas cosas, acompáñeme por favor — ambos caminaron hasta entrar en un consultorio diferente, donde el especialista le explicó la situación de pies a cabeza.

* * *

_ACTUALIDAD._

Miraba por la ventana, observando la ruta que desde hace tiempo le era conocida. Quién iba a decirlo. Escuchó un suspiro y volteó hacia su derecha. El hombre del cabello largo dormía plácidamente, y ella curvo ligeramente sus labios.  
Siempre le había gustado admirar al hombre cuando estaba dormido, ella decía que aquella era la única manera de sentir su verdadera personalidad, ya que Ranma siempre se había mostrado como un hombre de carácter guerrero y obstinado, a pesar de ser en realidad un joven despreocupado y muy (demasiado) cariñoso. Si, como olvidar las múltiples veces que peleó con otros hombres solo por diversión; o las otras mil en que golpeó a otros tantos en diversos torneos; y ni hablar de aquellas donde casi mata a quienes se habían atrevido a tratar de llamar la atención de ella cuando ya había establecido su noviazgo con el joven. Suspiró. Si a sus 17 años alguien le hubiera dicho que conocería a un chico a quien odiaría al principio, para después casarse con él y después tener que afrontar una situación como la que vivía ahora, se hubiera reído hasta morir.

Retiró la mirada del hombre de ojos azules para sacar un espejo de su bolso. Se miró en él. Sus párpados inferiores estaban hinchados y las ojeras no pasaban desapercibidas, su piel estaba más descuidada de lo que nunca había estado. Y de su cabello ni hablar. Se veía enferma. Nunca imaginó que enfrentar una situación como aquella sería sumamente extenuante. Mas aquello no le importo. Su aspecto era nada comparado al desastre que era su mente, comenzaba a creer que ella también necesitaba una consulta con el psiquiatra.

Estaba distraída mirando un punto fijo, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y el sentimiento de desesperación se hacía cada vez más grande. Ya no podía más y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento explotaría. Quería llorar. No. Necesitaba llorar. Necesitaba que Ranma la abrazara y le dejara llorar sobre su pecho, empapando su camisa, para que después él besara su frente mientras le decía que todo estaría bien. Como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, los papeles hace tiempo se invirtieron: ahora era ella quien tenía que guardar sus sentimientos y ser fuerte para él.

—Hemos llegado señorita —Habló el conductor.  
Akane sacó algo de dinero para entregárselo, y mientras esperaba que el hombre le devolviera el cambio, se encargo de despertar a su marido. Después bajaron.

El ojiazul miro a la mujer. —Akane, luces mal, ¿no prefieres que regresemos a casa? —preguntó.

Ella le devolvió la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar en aquel momento —Estoy bien Ranma. Solo vamos a recoger algunos papeles y regresaremos a casa —En su interior le sorprendía como a pesar de todo Ranma vivía como si nada pasara.

Ingresaron a la clínica y se dirigieron directamente al consultorio del doctor Tamiya.  
Antes de golpear para anunciar su llegada, Akane soltó aire.  
—Ranma, ¿podrías esperar aquí un momento? —dijo y noto como él no le prestaba atención. Miraba aterrado al techo.

—No te muevas —Dijo. Akane se alarmó, sabía lo que estaba por pasar.

—Ranma, escúchame —tomó sus manos pero Ranma la soltó inmediatamente de manera brusca.

—He dicho que no te muevas Akane. Mira allá —y señaló un punto —Si te mueves, te atacará—  
No ahora. Sabiendo que Ranma podría reaccionar de cualquier manera si no le seguía el hilo, se limitó a buscar con la mirada alguien que pudiera ayudarla, más no había nadie cerca. Arriesgándose se movió lentamente para tocar la puerta del consultorio. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Ranma corriendo por el pasillo mientras el doctor salió y fue tras él.

* * *

Disorder capítulo 4: Desesperación.

* * *

_No suelo dejar notas al final de los capítulos. Sin embargo esta vez se requiere. Una disculpa para todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia. De verdad lamento mucho no haberme dado el tiempo de actualizar esta historia. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias de todo corazón a aquellos se dan el tiempo de leerla.  
-TROUBLE._


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Se había quedado plantada en el lugar. Después reaccionó y corrió tras el par de hombres. Cuando los encontró, vio a Ranma tirado en el suelo con un joven encima de él que trataba de atar sus extremidades, al lado, una enfermera preparaba una jeringa y el doctor sacudía su bata.  
—Ellos se encargarán —dijo el psiquiatra— Acompáñeme al consultorio —y extendió la mano invitando a Akane a caminar.

Al llegar, ambos tomaron asiento. El médico buscó algo en uno de los cajones. Por su parte, Akane temía lo que el galeno tenía para decirle. Algo le decía que aquello no terminaría ahí. Incluso podía sentir sus propios latidos en los oídos, mareándola.

—¿Señora Saotome? —llamó el hombre. En su mano tenía ya algunos papeles, listo para darle noticias a la mujer. Ella asintió, dándole señal de que podía hablar. El hombre a pesar de todo no sabía cómo comenzar la charla. Desde hace unos cinco meses Ranma Saotome era su paciente pero siempre estuvo más en contacto con Akane, ya que era con ella con quien trataba cualquier asunto— Revisamos a profundidad los resultados de todas las pruebas que le realizamos a su marido y los comparamos con cada uno de los trastornos de los que sospechábamos —Guardó silencio por algunos segundos. Después habló de nuevo —Su esposo padece esquizofrenia —dijo, revelando la verdad.

Akane no se inmutó. Desde el inicio sabía que algo así podría estar aquejando con su marido, pero siempre guardó algo de esperanza.  
El doctor no dijo nada más. Sabía que aquello no era fácil de asimilar. A lo largo de los años y la experiencia, había conocido casos parecidos y siempre estuvo ahí, presenciando las reacciones de los familiares. Este sin embargo, era un caso especial. La pareja Saotome era un matrimonio joven, uno que apenas y comenzaba el camino, y le parecía en cierta manera injusto. Akane le había platicado lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo, pero ahora con Ranma y su enfermedad, aquello era imposible. Ella no podría hacerse cargo de dos personas que no son conscientes de sus acciones, y en todo caso de que pudiera, era peligroso. Ranma podría atacar a alguien en uno de sus delirios. Incluso para la misma Akane era inseguro vivir a solas con él.  
Si bien era cierto que ella había lidiado con él a lo largo que los últimos meses, también era verdad el hecho de que los episodios eran cada vez más frecuentes y su comportamiento más violento.

El especialista reflexionaba tan a fondo la situación que no se enteró cuando Akane había comenzado a llorar.

Ella por su parte, y sin importarle la presencia del otro hombre, sacó la lagrimas que llevaba guardando desde hacía meses. Se sentía destrozada. Hasta ahí había llegado su (hasta hace unos meses) feliz matrimonio. Ranma seguiría ahí. Si, pero ya no era el mismo de antes. Ya no era el chico juguetón y necio. Ya no era el hombre que murmuraba su nombre mientras dormía. Ahora ni siquiera podría salir tranquilamente a pasear por las viejas calles de Nerima, como solían hacerlo cada fin de semana por la tarde. Tampoco podría entrenar con él cada día por la mañana, es más, desde que apareció "Ko-chan", Ranma había dejado las artes marciales.

El doctor miraba en silencio.

Minutos después Akane pasó sus manos por los ojos, limpiando las lágrimas. El doctor supo que ahora la mujer prestaría atención y prosiguió a explicarle todo lo relacionado con el tratamiento.

Afuera, Ranma yacía tranquilamente en la sala de espera. Como si la escena de hace algunos momentos nunca hubiera pasado. Internamente platicaba con Nana la gata, aquella linda gatita de pelaje blanco que apareció cuando Ko-chan se volvió más agresiva y que estaba ahí solo para pasar un buen rato con Ranma.

Transcurrieron unos minutos más.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Saotome —Dijo, para después agregar —Recuerde que no todo está perdido. Empezaremos con el tratamiento lo más pronto posible, y si todo va bien y la respuesta de su esposo a los medicamentos es la que esperamos, no tendrá mayor problema que acudir a la consulta de manera constante.

Akane solo asintió y se levantó con prisa, le urgía irse de esa clínica lo más pronto posible.

Dio las gracias y salió del consultorio. En la sala de espera estaba Ranma, quien miraba atentamente el techo, como si algo de su interés se encontrará ahí. No le sorprendió. Era la misma escena que había observado durante los últimos 14 meses.

En seguida, una enfermera se acercó. —Señora, le hemos aplicado una pequeña cantidad de sedante a su marido para que así no tenga problemas en llevarlo de regreso a casa. Aquí está la receta y esta tarjeta, cuando vaya a la farmacia muéstrela y le darán un descuento —Y se retiró.

—Vamos Ranma, tenemos que volver a casa.  
—¡Oh, Akane! ¡Vamos! ¿Podemos llegar a la heladería? —Ranma se levantó pesadamente y camino junto a su esposa. A decir verdad, él seguía luciendo como una persona sana, más no era así, y Akane se alegró que de que al menos todavía la reconociera.

* * *

Caminaron y después de ir a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos para Ranma, fueron a una heladería, la misma a donde solían ir durante su adolescencia después de clases. La señora Tsukishiro, los recibió con gusto, como siempre, y sin preguntarles les entregó un par de copas que contenían los sabores favoritos de cada uno. Ambos agradecieron y tomaron asiento.  
Ranma comía contento, y Akane se dedicaba solo observar como el helado se derretía.  
—Oye, ¿no piensas comerte eso? —preguntó el hombre. La mujer de ojos color avellana soltó una risa. Sabía que Ranma querría comer su helado, su glotonería no se había ido.

—No— dijo y le arrimó la copa al hombre, quien la tomo con gusto para comenzar a devorarla. A ella no le molestó. Aquellos pequeños momentos en que Ranma se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos eran los que le seguían dando los ánimos para continuar adelante. Se puso de pie. —Iré a hacer una llamada, no tardó— y camino hacía el viejo teléfono que había en el local. Después de un par de llamadas regresó.

—¿A quién has llamado?— preguntó Ranma.

—A papá, quería invitarlo a comer— dijo Akane dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa. Invito al hombre a ponerse de pie y salieron rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

A unos cuantos pasos de la casa, pudo divisar una ya conocida cabellera negra. A sus adentros se alegró de que esta vez llegara justo a tiempo, tal y como se lo pidió.  
—Mira quién esta ahí— dijo jalando la camisa de Ranma.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Ryoga!— y corrió a saludar al hombre, quien era su mejor amigo.

Akane miraba todo a un par de metros. Pudo ver que la costumbre de ponerse en posición de ataque cada vez que se veían no había desaparecido. Después los hombres chocaron palmas para darse un abrazo y reír sonoramente.

Después, ella se acercó para saludar también a Ryoga. Le dio un abrazo —Una hora y treinta minutos— susurró y Ryoga le palmeo la espalda para darle a entender que capto su orden.

—Oye nenita, ¿Qué te parece si pelemos un poco?— dijo Ryoga.

Ranma miró hacia arriba y asintió.  
—Ko-chan dice que no hay problema. Vamos al Dojo, te demostrare que sigo siendo el mejor— y entre risas se alejaron de la mujer.

Ella por su parte se quedó en la entrada, su padre y sus suegros no tardaban en llegar. Diez minutos más tarde, un viejo automóvil estacionó frente al domicilio. De el descendieron tres adultos. Una mujer que vestía un elegante kimono en color negro corrió a abrazar a la joven.

—Mi niña— dijo. La preocupación se podía notar en su voz —¿Cómo has estado?—

Akane aceptó el abrazó —Tía Nodoka— se limitó a decir.

Atrás, un par de hombres miraba en silencio. Cuando las dos mujeres se separaron, los cuatro caminaron hacia la residencia.

Adentro, tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Ninguno decía nada. Ninguno de los tres adultos quería hablar. Nodoka, por su parte, al ver el estado de Akane sabía que no todo había salido bien con su hijo. A decir verdad, los tres lo sospechaban. Pero no estaban ahí para escuchar lo que ya sabían. Se presentaron para hacerle saber a la joven mujer que la ayudarían con todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

* * *

Disorder capítulo 5: Diagnóstico.


	6. Chapter 6

_Podrán encontrar una nota de las palabras marcadas en cursiva al final del capítulo._

* * *

**6.**

—¿Akane?— llamó un hombre —¿Dónde está Ranma?

—Esta en el Dojo. Le pedí a Ryoga que viniera a entretenerlo un rato mientras hablaba con ustedes— contestó Akane.  
El hombre se acomodó las gafas. Al igual que los demás, nunca habría imaginado que a su primer y único hijo pudiera sucederle algo de tal magnitud.

Por su parte, Soun Tendo miraba en silencio a la peli azul. Ver a la menor y más fuerte de sus tres hijas en aquel estado le afectaba demasiado, y no podía culpar a nadie. Ni a su joven yerno, ni al destino por depararle un futuro tan cruel a su pequeña. A comparación de Genma, el padre de Ranma, él era un hombre mucho más sentimental y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas ante la situación.

—Ranma padece esquizofrenia— habló la más reciente miembro de la familia Saotome.

Nodoka tapó su boca con la mano mientras cerraba los ojos. En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que algo estaba mal con su hijo, pero ni así pudo evitar el sentimiento de tristeza.  
Soun siguió llorando.

Genma no se inmutó. En su lugar tosió. —Akane, hija— habló. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no como hacerlo. Volteó a su lado para buscar la ayuda de su esposa, quien al ver las intenciones que tenía el hombre, tomó la palabra.

—Mi niña— dijo Nodoka con el tono amable que le caracterizaba —Estamos contigo en esto— el par de hombres asintió —Sé que es difícil, pero entre todos vamos a hacer que esta situación sea lo más llevadera y posible de manejar— dijo para terminar.

Soun después de no haber dicho nada, por fin habló —Sobre las clases no te preocupes, hija. Ahora mismo es peligroso que Ranma se haga cargo del negocio familiar. Genma y yo nos encargaremos de ellas de ahora en adelante. Y, cuando tengas que recibir a tus alumnos, Genma, tu tía Nodoka y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar de Ranma— y tomó su mano.  
Akane se permitió llorar una vez más mientras agradecía a su padre y sus suegros por todo lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer por ellos.

Cuando se calmó habló —¿Papá? ¿De verdad están bien que tú y el tío Genma den las clases?—

—Claro que sí, hija. Tal vez no somos tan jóvenes como Ranma, sin embargo aun conservamos las fuerzas necesarias para entrenar a un grupo de niños— dijo Soun.

Ella asintió y se levantó —Entonces iré a preparar la comida— Nodoka también se levantó y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

Algunos minutos después Ranma y Ryoga ingresaron a la sala.

—¿Papá? ¿Tío Soun?— preguntó extrañado de la presencia del par de hombres, después recordó que en la heladería, Akane había dicho que quería invitar a comer a su papá. Se acercó a los hombres y les saludo. Al otro lado de la habitación Ryoga movió la cabeza a modo de saludo —¿Y mamá?—

—Está en la cocina con Akane— contestó Genma. Ranma se alejó para ir a saludar a su querida madre. Cuando ingresó ambas mujeres voltearon, una siguió en lo suyo, la otra se le acercó.

—Ranma, hijo— dijo rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos.

Akane rio al ver a la mujer tratando de abarcar el musculoso torso de su marido con sus pequeños brazos.

—Hola mamá— y de igual manera la abrazó, levantándola un poco para dar una vuelta con ella en brazos —¿Cómo has estado? —

—Yo muy bien hijo, ¿y tú?— la mujer miró a Akane. No sabía que tan enterado estaba Ranma de su enfermedad, y tampoco quería revelar información que solo podría alterar a su primogénito. Akane negó con la cabeza y Nodoka asintió.

—Todo bien mamá— dijo feliz, y luego hecho un vistazo a la cocina hasta dar con la estufa —Huele bien, ¿estará listo pronto?— las mujeres rieron.

—Si— dijo Akane —¿Dónde está Ryoga?—

—Se ha quedado en la sala con el viejo y tu papá. Iré con ellos mientras la comida esta lista— y salió.

Las mujeres lo vieron irse y suspiraron.

* * *

Después de la comida, la tarde pasó rápidamente y sin mayor inconveniente que la guerra de comida que empezaron Ranma y Genma a la que minutos después se unió Ryoga, quien también se quedó a comer con la familia.

Cuando la noche llegaba, los hombres se dedicaron a limpiar el desastre mientras Akane tomaba algo de té con la madre del ojiazul quien animadamente le platicaba algunas experiencias de su juventud.

El día terminó con la despedida de los invitados y un Ranma reacio a tomar el medicamento.  
—¿Para qué es eso Akane? No estoy enfermo— dijo molesto.

Akane, desesperada, no sabía como hacer que tomara el par de tabletas prescritas. Concentrada en su preocupación por lo que pasaría en el futuro, Akane olvidó preguntarle al doctor como debía abordar el tema con Ranma y cómo explicarle el porqué de los medicamentos.  
—Ya se que no estas enfermo cariño— aquellas palabras le dolieron internamente —estas te ayudaran a dormir, solamente eso—.

El hombre la miró suspicazmente —¿Estas segura?— Akane asintió —No las necesito, Ko-chan dijo que esta noche tenía algo que hacer, así que no vendrá— dijo tumbándose en el sillón —Deberías tomarlas tú, mira la cara que tienes—.

Exasperada, recurrió a su último recurso: la fuerza.  
Aprovechando que Ranma se había tirado sobre el sofá, se lanzó sobre él y con sus piernas detuvo sus brazos. Debía darse prisa, ya que Ranma al ser mucho más fuerte que ella podía zafarse en unos cuantos segundos. Con su mano derecha tomo al hombre por las mejillas ejerciendo fuerza con sus dedos, obligándolo a abrir la boca. Después, rápidamente puso las pastillas al fondo de su garganta y quitó su mano, cerrando la mandíbula. Ranma sintió que se ahogaba y tomó el vaso de agua que Akane había dejado sobre la mesa, tragando las tabletas. Listo, Akane lo había hecho.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!— exclamó quitando a Akane de encima.

Para no levantar más sospechas, Akane soltó una carcajada, esperando que Ranma lo tomara solo como una travesura de parte de ella.

—Eres una boba— dijo, y la abrazó.

Después de aquella escena, la pareja fue a su habitación para dormir.

* * *

Por primera vez en seis meses logró dormir tranquilamente. Tal vez se debía a la visita de su padre el día anterior, o a que, como dijo Ranma, esa noche Ko-chan no apareció y su marido también pudo dormir tranquilamente.  
Al sentir el calor de los primeros rayos de sol, abrió los ojos. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de al lado. Eran las 7:05 am. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y aún acostada se estiró, flexionando las piernas hacia a un lado y alzando los brazos hacia arriba.  
Después abrió los ojos de golpe y todo rastro de sueño se fue.

Ranma no estaba en la cama.

Se levantó rápidamente y examinó la habitación. La ropa de Ranma seguía en el mismo lugar donde solía dejarla, lo que significaba que aún llevaba la pijama puesta.  
Salió casi corriendo y el primer lugar a donde se dirigió fue la cocina, ahí su marido podría estar haciendo una de dos cosas: buscando comida, o haciendo otra de las cosas que la mujer pelirroja le ordenaba.  
Cuando llegó no lo encontró. Se dirigió al baño. Nada.

Dio vuelta, y se fue al Dojo, tal vez Ranma estaría ahí practicando.

Estaba por llegar cuando el timbre sonó. Fue a abrir, extrañada de que alguien llamara la puerta tan temprano y con la esperanza que se tratara de Ranma.

—Buenos días, Señora Saotome— saludó la señora Aoyama, una anciana que residía en la casa de enfrente —No era mi intención molestarla tan temprano, pero parece ser que su marido esta ebrio. Desde hace algunas horas esta sobre su techo platicando a la nada—

Sin decir nada salió a la calle en compañía de la mujer y desde ahí pudo ver a su esposo. Tal y como lo había dicho la señora Aoyama, Ranma estaba en el techo, sentado y murmurando.  
—Gracias señora Aoyama, y perdón por las molestias— ingresó de nuevo y rápidamente fue al patio trasero, tomo la escalera y subió. —¡Ranma!—.

Al escuchar su nombre volteó —¡Akane! ¡Mira!— dijo con emoción —Ko-chan tenía razón. Desde aquí, justo a esta hora, se puede apreciar el comienzo del _Hades_ detrás del Jardín de los_ Sales Gemelos_, ¿no te parece increíble que detrás de un lugar tan hermoso este el reino de _Plutón_?—.

Akane se asustó.

—Detrás de los _Prados Asfódelos_, están los _Campos Elíseos_. Ko-chan dice que si sigo como hasta hoy, el señor _Radamantis_ me recibirá con gusto en ellos, y que si hago lo contario, _los tres _me enviarán al _Tártaro_. Aunque me conformo con morar en los _Asfódelos_— entonces Ranma apoyo su mentón sobre su brazo, que descansaba en una de sus piernas.

Akane miraba perdida. ¿Qué significaba que Ranma hablara del infierno?

—_Cerbero _no está, tal vez esté trabajando. Y mira, por allá va _Caronte_.— agregó el hombre —Estoy seguro de que cuando sea tu turno, Akane, iras directo a los _Elíseos_— agregó y suspiró —Realmente no quiero que sufras por mí, pero te esperaré con gusto allá— dijo mientras sonreía al horizonte.

* * *

Disorder capítulo 6: Visión.

* * *

**NOTAS.  
**_\- Hades. _Inframundo griego. El nombre se usa para describir el reino del dios Hades de la mitología griega que se creía estaba situado debajo de la tierra.

\- _Sales Gemelos._ En ciertas leyendas de religiones como el hinduismo, se cuenta que la reina Maya parió a Siddhartha Gautama bajo un árbol sal (saraca asoca, nombre científico). Otras, cuentan que Buda meditaba bajo un sal cuando les sobrevino la muerte física y que su cuerpo fue cubierto por las flores de este árbol. Así mismo, la leyenda cuenta que al morir Buda, cuatro pares de sales se volvieron blancos.  
En el jainismo, se cree que la iluminación se recibe junto a uno de estos árboles, por lo que los creyentes que esperan el nirvana se representan a menudo debajo de un árbol como estos.

\- _Plutón_. Nombre romano para Hades, dios del inframundo.

\- _Prados Asfódelos._ Primera región. También llamado _Hades_, se trata del mismo infierno. Es el territorio de los muertos y es gobernado por el mismo dios Hades. A este lugar es donde indistintamente son enviadas las almas ordinarias después de su muerte, aquellas almas de personas que tuvieron una vida equilibrada entre el bien y el mal, aquí esperan su juicio, y después de ser juzgadas regresaban a los mismos Campos Asfódelos si no eran virtuosas ni malvadas.

\- _Campos Elíseos_. Parte del inframundo gobernada por el juez Radamantis. Los campos Elíseos son la morada de los muertos virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos. Otra denominación para esta área del inframundo en la mitología griega es Islas Afortunadas o de los Bienaventurados. Equivalente al Cielo cristiano.

-_ Radamantis._ Hijo de Zeus, hermano de Sarpedón y Minos. Uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, quien juzgaba a las almas de los orientales. Es el gobernador de los Campos Elíseos.

\- _Los tres._ Ranma se refiere a los tres jueces del inframundo: Minos, Radamantis y Eáco.

\- _Tártaro._ Prisión fortificada rodeada por un río de fuego llamado Flegetonte. En un principio era la prisión de los antiguos titanes, después, paso a ser la parte del inframundo habitada por las almas condenadas. En este lugar se dan los castigos adecuados al crimen de la persona.

\- _Cerbero._ Perro de tres cabezas, derrotado por Heracles (Hércules). Aguardaba al otro lado del río Aqueronte en espera de las almas para después guiarlas a la tierra de los muertos para ser juzgadas.

\- _Caronte._ Barquero de Hades, encargado de guiar las sombras de los difuntos al otro lado del río Aqueronte si tenían un óbolo (moneda griega) para pagar el viaje.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**.

_La esquizofrenia paranoide es un subtipo de esquizofrenia. Esta a comparación de otros tipos, no conlleva alteraciones anatómicas observables, y cuya característica principal es que afecta a la personalidad del individuo, así como a áreas de su psicología. Aunque el estado consciente del enfermo es normal, es común que se presente una pérdida de contacto con la realidad, se manifiesten ideas delirantes y trastornos de la percepción. La edad más frecuente de aparición se sitúa entre los 15 y 35 años y afecta por igual a ambos sexos.  
__La personalidad se altera de forma gradual o repentina; el contacto con el enfermo resulta cada día más difícil y este se retrae cada vez más en su propio mundo.  
__Esta misma se divide en tres etapas, la segunda de ellas denominada "etapa psicótica florida" es en donde suelen presentarse delirios y alucinaciones._

* * *

Guardaba silencio intentando mantener la calma. La noche anterior apenas había consumido la primera dosis y el médico dijo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para notar el efecto de los medicamentos. El silencio no se fue. Esperaba todo menos aquella mención inesperada.

Lentamente habló. —¿Qué cosas dices? No vas a morir— e internamente rogaba que fuera así.

Ranma no contestó, y en cambio comenzó a mover una de sus manos de manera a extraña, como si acariciara algo —Nana ya se ha quedado dormida— dijo y miró hacia abajo, admirando algo que Akane no podía ver, después se levantó con los brazos sobre el pecho, como si cargara a un bebé —Akane, vamos a desayunar— dijo saltando desde el techo al balcón de su recámara para después entrar por la ventana.

Akane se quedó en el mismo lugar, reflexionando, tratando de mentalizarse con el hecho de que lo que Ranma decía no eran más que "tonterías", y esperaba que al menos, el tratamiento funcionará para que así todo estuviera un poco mejor. Después de un par de minutos bajo e ingresó a la casa. En la cocina encontró a Ranma vaciando jamón en un plato que había colocado en el suelo.

Primero miró extrañada, luego, simplemente ignoró la escena imaginando que Ranma pretendía dar de comer a alguna de sus "mascotas" o lo que fueran.  
Posteriormente fue a sentarse en el sillón. Se sentía mucho más relajada, pero en el fondo, algo dentro de ella seguía inquieto por las palabras que Ranma dijo en la azotea. Sabía que él alucinaba, sin embargo, le parecía sumamente extraño que el ojiazul mencionara todo aquello, sobre todo porque él nunca se interesó en la historia, en la escuela nunca llevaron materias con temática de historia griega, y además, nunca lo había visto leyendo algún libro de mitología griega, o novelas griegas antiguas donde se hace mención del infierno.

Desde su posición lo observó. El hombre estaba sentado al lado del plato y lo miraba fijamente. Una vez más recordó la imagen de Ranma a sus 19 años. Físicamente no había un gran cambio, pero psicológicamente, Ranma era otro. Y comenzaba a creer que ella también estaba loca al pensar que el Ranma rudo, guerrero, posesivo, obstinado e impulsivo era mucho mejor que el Ranma de ahora, temeroso y mentalmente inestable.

Cuando vio que su marido se levantó de su lugar, ella hizo lo mismo, encaminándose a la cocina dispuesta a comenzar a preparar el desayuno, intercambiando lugar con Ranma, quien fue directo al sofá.

Después de varios minutos, la pareja tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor estilo occidental. Durante el transcurso de la comida, Akane habló.

—Oye Ranma— comenzó —¿Qué es lo que hacías hace un rato en la cocina?— preguntó.

—¿No era obvio? Estaba sirviendo comida para Nana— dijo volteando hacia donde había dejado el plato y luego sonrió. Akane imitó la acción del hombre, pero a diferencia de él, ella solo pudo ver un plato con comida.

—Y, ¿quién es Nana?—

Ranma rió —Es la misma que quebró el florero que estaba en la mesa de la salón—

La mujer atinó a decir "Oh". En aquella mesa nunca hubo algún florero.  
—Bueno, entonces platícame más de tu pequeña mascota— insistió. Recordó que había escuchado la mención de aquel nombre junto con algunos otros el día en que fue la primera consulta con el psiquiatra.

El ojiazul la miró feliz y comenzó su relato.  
—Nana es una gatita ¿No la viste? Estuvo con nosotros en el techo, bueno. Es muy chiquita y su pelaje es de color blanco y tienes unos bonitos ojos verdes. Ella dice que conoce a Ko-chan, ya sabes la pelirroja, y dice que está aquí para protegerme de ella, aunque no lo entiendo, Ko-chan nunca me haría daño— Akane hizo una mueca —Y bueno, Nana tiene un hermano, que es un ratón, se llama Yon y pelea mucho con él, fue por eso que rompió tu florero, cuando andaba tras él por haberse comido un chocolate que le regale a Nana. Por cierto, Nana te quiere mucho, dice que eres la mujer perfecta para mí— dijo y después bebió un poco del jugo de naranja que Akane había preparado. —¿Conoces a Kyuu?— preguntó y ella negó —¿De verdad? Me parece raro que no conozcas a los pequeños, sobre todo a Kyuu, que cada mañana está cantando en la ventana de nuestro cuarto—

—¿Es un ave?— preguntó

—Así es. Kyuu es un canario, y su cuerpo es raro, tiene forma de un nueve— luego Ranma frunció el ceño —Kyuu dice que está enamorado de ti, y yo siempre le digo que lo olvide, tú ya estas casada conmigo, eso, y que él es un animal— terminó.

Akane escupió algo de jugo al escuchar esto último, y luego soltó una carcajada. La enfermedad de Ranma no era para tomarse a la ligera, sin embargo, las cosas que le contó le parecieron graciosas, era como si un niño hablara de sus amigos imaginarios.

* * *

Al terminar el desayuno Akane fue directo a la alacena, donde había almacenado los medicamentos de Ranma, tomo un frasco y después regresó a donde el hombre.

—Toma, es hora de tus vitaminas— dijo ella, extendiendo la mano en donde se encontraba la tableta.

—¿Otra vez con eso?— preguntó —Akane, ya te he dicho que no necesito vitaminas—

—El doctor las recomendó, dijo que las necesitabas, y como sabía que no las aceptarías, soy yo quien se encargará de recordarte cada toma— dijo sintiéndose inmensamente mal por mentir de manera tan descarada, aun mas sabiendo que, si el tratamiento daba resultados, tendría que hablar con él sobre su enfermedad.

Ranma la miró una vez más, después de mala gana agarró la tableta y la tomó. Luego de ver como se llevaba el medicamento a la boca para posteriormente beber del vaso con agua, Akane se dio la vuelta satisfecha y regresó a la cocina para comenzar con el aseo de la casa.

De lo que Akane no se enteró es que, en cuanto ella se alejó, Ranma escupió la tableta y la colocó dentro del vaso que contenía el agua restante. El comprimido se disolvió, ocultando el rastro de lo que el hombre había hecho.

* * *

La mañana pasó, y llegada la tarde y después de la comida, Ranma se fue al Dojo. Akane se sintió de cierta manera aliviada. Luego del primer incidente (aquel donde Ranma realizó un corte en uno de sus brazos) no había practicado ahí de nuevo, a excepción del día anterior, cuando peleo por algún rato con Ryoga. Antes de eso, solo había puesto un pie dentro para dar mantenimiento al material que ahí se encontraba.

"_Si quiero practicar, debo pedirle permiso primero a Ko-chan"_ era la frase que repetía Ranma cada que Akane le preguntaba el porqué de su falta de entrenamiento, cuando 14 meses antes solía hacerlo diario, por lo que aquella simple acción le hizo creer que la pelirroja no se había aparecido en todo el día, significando que el medicamento comenzaba a surtir efecto.

Sin embargo, más tarde Akane se daría cuenta de que nada es como parece...

* * *

Disorder capítulo 7: Calma.

* * *

_He tardado en actualizar nuevamente, pero al fin he podido organizar mis actividades y mis horarios. Nuevamente, mil disculpas por la tardanza._  
_También quería decir que a partir de hoy, actualizaré todos los domingos._

_Gracias por leer._  
_-TROUBLE._


	8. Anuncio

Aquí Trouble reportandose.

Se que llevo algunos meses sin actualizar la historia, sin embargo, me gustaría que sepan que esto no se va a quedar aquí. Tengo toda la intención de finalizar esta historia, sin embargo, la universidad no me deja tiempo ni para dormir bien. Actualmente me encuentro iniciando mi trabajo de tesis y esto mismo lo que esta consumiendo mi tiempo por completo.  
Antes de esto, durante vacaciones, tuve algunos días malos en los que mi estado de ánimo no me dejaba escribir algo bueno, ni siquiera coherente. Si, intente completar la historia, pero debido a las diversas situaciones en las que me vi involucrada, no podía pensar en nada más que cosas fatales. Y fue así como a principio de Agosto termine (en borrador) esta historia. Pero con un final horrible y por demás, mediocre. Y es precisamente lo que quiero evitar. No quiero que esta historia quede como una de esas que tienen un buen comienzo y final demasiado "meh". Le tengo demasiado amor a "Disorder" y a todos aquellos quienes la siguen. Es por eso que veo necesaria la presente disculpa.

Aún así, sepan que no me he olvidado de este pendiente. Y ahora que me encuentro mejor emocionalmente, voy haciendo pequeños avances cuando tengo tiempo libre, y espero que al final mi semestre (que termina a mediados de diciembre) pueda actualizar. Y esta vez, me aseguraré de tener algunos capítulos ya completos, para de esta manera, no dejar pasar meses sin actualizar.

Aprovecho también para comentar acerca de una idea que ha estado en mi mente desde hace ya varias semanas.

Bueno, básicamente, pienso "reeditar" esta historia. Corrigiendo algunos errores cronológicos y también cambiando un poco la estructura que esto tiene. No se preocupen, lo que ya esta escrito no será cambiado, solo será "reacomodado" y obviamente, corregido, por así decirlo. Esto lo hago debido a que, cuando comencé a escribir, tenía bastante en claro la trama completa. El problema fue que, comencé a escribir en marzo de este año, cuando prácticamente no tenía tareas ni exámenes que hacer. Después llegó la recta final del semestre pasado, y con ello, tuve que dedicarme a estudiar y realizar ciertos proyectos (cosa que no sirvió de nada. Reprobé una materia) y olvidé completamente todo lo que ya tenía planeado. Y mi gran error fue no haber plasmado todas esas ideas en algún lado, por lo que después no sabía ni por donde seguir. Aparte de que el haber dejado de redactar por un mes entero, me hizo perder el hilo. Después vinieron las terribles vacaciones de verano. Luego, inició el semestre actual, y el más pesado de toda la carrera. Si bien, llevo solo 4 materias, y los horarios de clases curriculares es poco, el proyecto de elaboración de tesis me obliga a permanecer en la universidad desde que sale hasta que se pone el sol. Pero en fin, así es esto. Así que esto de cambiar la estructura del fic es porque hay huecos que no se como llenar, y tampoco quiero escribir relleno innecesario solo para alargar mas esta historia. Si corta debe quedar, entonces así será. Corta pero de calidad. Si las ides fluyen (y son buenas) pues entonces habrá más. Pero eso aun esta por verse.

Resumiendo: Este fic, no será olvidado.

En fin, no me extiendo más, y agradezco a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer este mensaje.  
Los quiere.  
_**Trouble.**_


End file.
